


you light up my life (flash)

by gyulbox



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulbox/pseuds/gyulbox
Summary: The greatest present Minhee could get.





	you light up my life (flash)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in honour of minhee's bday happy birthday baby <3 
> 
> also bc this ship is one of my superior ones but it's underrated so im gonna bring it to life i hope u enjoy <3

Hangyul's lips grazed across Minhee's face, placing themselves at every angle and corner they could reach. His hands placed gently on the younger's cheekbones and his thumbs gently rubbing the smooth skin. Minhee's gaspy breaths whenever Hangyul pecks along the lines of his freckles and occasionally his lips and he could feel his face heating up into a crimson hue. Both of them could stay in this moment for however long they want to (if they could) and embrace the warmth they both provide for each other.   
  
"Everything about you is just so beautiful." Hangyul's whisper sent a shiver down Minhee's spine and how it sounded like music to his ears. His hands wandered carefully across Hangyul's back, fingers pressing on the muscles that were perfectly defined through the layer of the shirt he was wearing and both were caught up in a long and soft kiss. Their rosy lips fitting the invisible puzzle piece and how their hands still looked for each other in the dark.   
  
"Your wide and shiny eyes that glisten even in the darkest of nights, the freckles sitting at your cheeks as if they're the galaxy themselves. Your rosy lips that never fail to entrance me no matter how much I kiss you." The compliments made Minhee feel a bit cheesy but he couldn't help the giggle that rumbled from his throat as he felt lips tracing over his jaw and he tilted Hangyul's face back towards him, once more pulling him into a long kiss.   
  
"You're also just as beautiful, if not more." Minhee mumbled against him as he wrapped his arms around his neck as Hangyul gently placed his hands on his waist and tilted his head for a better angle. The soft breathing in the dimmed room and the rustle of the bed sheets felt like they were in a movie but it was one they were willing to be the stars of. Their own story unveiling in the deep of the night.   
  
"I love you, I love you." Hangyul kept repeating as he lips traced back down to his jaw and occasionally pressing a few pecks to his neck. Minhee tangled his fingers in his hair and kissed his forehead and over his eyelids as both moved closer as they could, legs laced together and each kiss turning into a repeated routine that none of them are tired of. So as long as they have each within the darkest times. 

The euphoric atmosphere flowing through their veins made them feel less tired and instead earning for more. Minhee pulled Hangyul much more closer to him as they both kissed more heavier then last night and the older was still not getting enough. He moved his hands lower to grip on his hips and could feel the sensitive shivers the younger felt. 

"Sensitive are we?" Hangyul grinned gently against him as he nipped his bottom lip and could feel the pout the younger gave him. Minhee had his hands gripping on the back of his shirt and kissed the other's mouth each time he nipped his lip. He tilted his head just a bit more and pulled away to catch his breath. 

"Happy birthday, baby." The older pressed a kiss against his temple and laid the two down. They both went back to lacing their legs together as Minhee leaned against his shoulder and relaxed at the feel of Hangyul gently massaging his back and feeling a few kisses being placed on his forehead. 

"I love you." He mumbled out as he felt sleep take over his frame and Hangyul chuckled before giving his lips one more kiss. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i'll edit the tags when my laptop starts working again and from then i'll correct anything but i hope u enjoyed !!


End file.
